


I'll Keep You Warm

by Aainiouu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke is little sad at the beginning but Bellamy makes it all better, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just some fun fluffy sappy smut, Sappy, This is very sappy even though it was supposed to be just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: “Sorry love,” Bellamy breathes in her ear “I tried not to wake you.”Clarke sighs and covers Bellamy’s hand with her own,“Wsn’ asleep.. Glad that you’re here.”“We got lost for a bit.” Bellamy says and tugs her closer, settling down also. Clarke can feel a finger tracing her shoulder where the shirt has dropped over. “Are you wearing my shirt?”---Bellamy comes back from patrol and discovers Clarke wearing his shirt.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and will remain mine. 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

Clarke is feeling a little bit foolish as she lies down on the bed and has been for the past few hours, jumping a little every time she hears steps approaching their cabin. Only to be disappointed when it isn’t Bellamy coming back from his patrol. 

She sighs and gets up to blow out the candles, and turn of the little flickering lamp they have in the corner. She is disappointed, of course she is, but patrols get longer than they should 80% of the time so she is not surprised, She isn’t really afraid that something has happened either, but she still cannot fully shake the anxiety clawing up her throat. She takes a shirt from the floor and shrugs it on, Bellamy’s shirt that is almost comically large on her. 

Clarke gets under the covers and tries to sleep, but the voices from around the camp keep her awake. Even after months, the sounds of a community feel alien and Clarke finds it to be difficult to sleep, especially without Bellamy. It’s frustrating, to need someone to do something as basic as sleeping, and half the time Clarke is tempted to go sleep deep in the forest. But when she once did that Bellamy came back in the middle of the night and found their bed empty and raised an alarm. 

She sticks her left leg out, she is too cold and too hot and she can feel her neck knotting up because she just cannot relax. She huffs and turns around to face the wall of their cabin, jumping again when she hears someone walking past and laughing loudly. She grits her teeth and forces her eyes closed and after a bit she does fall asleep, restless sleep, but sleep nonetheless. 

She wakes up sucking in breath when a cold hand connects with the bare skin of her stomach, a kiss is pressed on the side on her cheek and Clarke frowns and tries to say something but is aware that it comes out as just a mumble. 

“Sorry love,” Bellamy breathes in her ear “I tried not to wake you.” 

Clarke sighs and covers Bellamy’s hand with her own, 

“Wsn’ asleep.. Glad that you’re here.”

“We got lost for a bit.” Bellamy says and tugs her closer, settling down also. Clarke can feel a finger tracing her shoulder where the shirt has dropped over. “Are you wearing my shirt?” 

Bellamy’s voice sounds strangled and Clarke turns around in worry. 

“Yeah, I thought you wouldn’t mind. It’s…” she starts, but Bellamy interrupts her. 

“No, no, I don’t… I don’t mind at all.” Clarke blinks the sleep from her eyes and when hear eyes focus properly she can see Bellamy swallowing. “Keep the shirt. If you want. It… looks good on you.”

Bellamy is leaning on one arm looking down at her and Clarke wiggles so that she is lying on her back and can really look at Bellamy. She squints her eyes and cocks her head. Bellamy looks flushed and…

“You like seeing me wear your clothes?” Clarke asks, surprised and quite pleased. Bellamy huffs and leans in to give her a kiss.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he teases and Clarke feels suddenly emotional. She wrinkles her nose and tries to stop her eyes from watering, but fails and throws an arm over her eyes groaning. 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asks, his voice little worried and Clarke sniffs.

“”Nothing. I’m… just happy. You make me happy.” Clarke says and looks at Bellamy again, hoping to find something there. She still seeks proof of this everyday, because she cannot quite believe that someone is looking at her like she deserves this. And everytime she looks the look on Bellamy’s face makes her breath stutter and her heart beat faster. 

It does now too. Bellamy is smiling slightly and his eyes seem a bit watery too. Then he leans down to kiss Clarke and climbs over her. Clarke lifts her hands to cradle Bellamy’s face and kisses back. It’s sweet, slow and languid at first, but then Clarke whines a bit and the kiss turns hungry. 

Clarke tangles her fingers in Bellamy’s curls and tugs firmly and smiles into the kiss when Bellamy grunts low in his throat. Bellamy’s sensitive scalp gives her endless amusement, he reminds her of a big cat purring when his hair is scratched and growling when… it’s tugged. 

In a good way. In a really good way.

Bellamy stops kissing her and Clarke almost whines, she looks up and sees Bellamy’s hair sticking in every direction and his eyes blown wide. He is breathing little hard and his sits up and lowers his hands on Clarke’s hips, squeezing them and twisting the shirt Clarke has on between his fingers. 

“Are you… tired?” he asks, gulping and not looking Clarke in the eye. This, again, throws her off a bit and she blinks opening on closing her mouth. When she doesn’t answer Bellamy continues. “I mean… I’m not tired. But if you are then we can just… sleep.”

Clarke smiles, her heart swelling but then she tugs Bellamy down for a kiss again.

“Bellamy. I’m not wearing any underwear.” she says matter of factly and Bellamy clears his throat. 

“So… not tired?”

“No.” Clarke crossed her arms and raises a challenging eyebrow. “What are you going to do about it?”

Clarke can feel her heart beating once, twice and Bellamy just looks down at her. This is making her more nervous than anything, but then a grin appears on Bellamy’s face and he growls and ducks down to kiss her again. He peppers little kisses on her face and Clarke starts laughing. 

“Wearing my clothes… making me crazy… fuck.” Bellamy says between the kisses and Bellamy’s swearing makes Clarke gasp and she tugs frantically on Bellamy’s shirt. She has been waiting for hours and she isn’t going to wait any more. 

Bellamy, luckily lets her get rid of his shirt and gets on going with his pants so Clarke grabs his face and kisses him again. She bites on Bellamy’s lip and tugs it a little, laughing when Bellamy tries to follow her.

She wraps her leg around Bellamy’s back and flips them over so that she is straddling him. She wastes no time divulging Bellamy of his pants and as she comes back up she gently runs her fingers along Bellamy’s length making his hips buck.

“Jesus woman, are you trying to kill me?” he says and lifts himself up so that he can bury his face in Clarke’s chest. His mouth quickly finds her nipple and he sucks on it sharply over the shirt Clarke is still wearing. When she curses she can feel the grin spreading on Bellamy’s face.

She retaliates by gently scratching her nails down Bellamy’s chest before licking her fingers and wrapping her hand around his dick. She kisses her way down his chest and takes her other hand and plays with the hair below his navel a bit. 

She knows Bellamy is getting impatient, but it just makes her shiver. He is clearly trying to control himself and it goes against his nature. So when he breaks it’s going to be oh so fun. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy grits from between his teeth.

“But you are being such a good boy.”

“I’ll make no promises of it staying this way babe.” he hisses when Clarke bites on the soft flesh of his belly. “Shit… ah, as good as you look in my shirt I… ah.. I want it off.”

Clarke grins against his stomach and pats his left hand grasping the sheets.

“I might never take it off. It suits me.” She shimmies down again and presses a kiss on the head of Bellamy’s cock. She wants to see how long it’s going to take before he breaks. The urgency inside of her has mellowed but she’s been wet since she first got home so she rubs her thighs together and sighs at the feeling it gives. 

Bellamy’s knuckles are white and his breath is picking up so she takes pity on him and turns her attention back on his dick.

She gets to it and she is a very task oriented person so she focuses solely on the task at hand. It was very hard for Bellamy to accept that she likes sucking his dick, and not only because it makes him feel good. The desire is licking up her spine and the voices Bellamy is making make her go harder.

She is so focused that she misses all the signs that Bellamy’s patience has run out. There is suddenly a pair of hands under her arms and she is being tugged up and turned on her back, and it all happens so suddenly she is a little dizzy, finding herself on her back with Bellamy looming over her. 

He looks like a god of something powerful and wild and it absolutely takes her breath away. His hair is sticking all over and his eyes are hungry and if it wasn’t Bellamy she might’ve been little scared. But because it is Bellamy, she is just very, very turned on. 

“Are you going to take the shirt off or am I going to have to do it?” Bellamy’s voice is hoarse and low and it sends shocks through her and makes her cunt throb, but she’s not ready to give in yet. 

She lifts his arms over her head and stretches. 

“I’m comfortable.” she states and lifts one leg up and nudges Bellamy’s chest with her foot. “I want to see you try.”

Bellamy lets out a weird noise, somewhere between a growl and a scoff and takes her foot and presses a small kiss on it. 

“You are going to give me gray hair.” he says fondly and it makes Clarke giggle. 

“It’ll suit you. I’m looking forward to it.”

Bellamy let’s out a laugh and then turns serious and a devilish glint appears in his eyes. 

He grabs her ankles and drags her closer by her legs. The callouses in his hands feel maddening as he inches the shirt upwards. 

“Are you truly going to fight me on this?” Clarke’s breath catches in her throat and Bellamy’s featherlight touch and his breath on her legs feels divine and torturous at the same time.

“I-” her leg kicks on it’s own when Bellamy kisses her knee “I… Um… Just don’t rip it.”

“I would never waste resources.” he says matter-of-factly and Clarke scoffs, remembering one pair of torn underwear, unfixable. Bellamy nudges the shirt upwards, with his nose and laughs into her stomach, when the cold air reaches her breasts Clarke sighs and Bellamy presses a smacking kiss on both them. 

Once Bellamy is done with getting her shirt off, he stops to eat her up with his gaze. Clarke can feel the blush rising on her body and squirms a little. Bellamy tuts and takes her hand away where it was moving to touch herself. 

“I’m enjoying this.” he says and gently swipes his finger between her breasts downwards.” I could do this for years.”

“Bellamy, for the love of god, if you don’t--” Her voice is cut off because a a squeak is taking its place when Bellamy suddenly closes his mouth over her clit and goes to work. And what a hard worker he is. Clarke has been on the fence for the whole day and she in embarrassingly wet but that just spurs Bellamy on and it doesn’t take long until Clarke’s vision whites out and she is sure she almost crushes Bellamy’s head with her thighs but he doesn’t seem to care. 

He just growls and kisses her clit gently and then comes up for a kiss. 

Bellamy’s whole face is wet and Clarke cannot help but giggle at that. 

“I’m sorry.” she says and plants a kiss on his nose. 

“Don’t be, I love it.” Bellamy grins and then his gaze softens. “I love you”

Tears spring in Clarke's eyes and she lets out a shaky breath. 

“You’re a sap.” She lifts her hips so that her leg rubs against Bellamy’s cock. “Now fuck me Bellamy Blake. I’ve been waiting for this the whole day.”

“Hngh… uh the whole day? You were laughing at me because I couldn’t find my pants in the morning.”

“What can I say? I like your butt, Bellamy.” She says grinning, enjoying the fact that she can make Bellamy laugh and blush at the same time. 

She nudges Bellamy so that he is positioned where he should be, looks him deep into his eyes and nods. 

When Bellamy presses in the stretch is nothing less than heavenly and her breath catches in her throat. He starts moving slowly, lovingly and is pressing kisses on her lips and down to her neck. She wraps her arms around Bellamy’s back and tries to urge him to go deeper, faster but Bellamy isn’t having it at first.

Eventually the pace quickens and the pressure inside of her grows. Suddenly her arms aren’t enough and she also wraps one of her legs around Bellamy’s back and presses him even deeper. Bellamy curses and picks up the pace even more. 

He reaches between them and starts rubbing circles on her clit and grunting more loudly.  
“Clarke… babe… Look at me… I want you to… look. at. me.” he says and Clarke lets go of him, sinks back wholly to the bed and takes Bellamy’s face in her hands. 

Looking in Bellamy’s eyes makes her forget all the urgency, all the noises around them, the heartbreak they’ve both gone through to get to this point and she just lets herself feel. And oh how good it feels. The world around them is silent when Clarke can feels herself tipping over the edge and she shakes from the power of it and cries out Bellamy’s name and the all the love she feels towards him.

It doesn’t take more than couple of thrusts and then Bellamy is coming too, inside of her and Clarke whines high in her throat and tugs him in for a kiss. 

Bellamy’s arms are shaking and Clarke takes a pity on him and rolls a little so she is not completely under him and he collapses on the bed. They lie there, Clarke gently stroking his arm and Bellamy all but borrowing on her chest. 

She tries to move but Bellamy stops her, whining. 

“I need to clean up love, and put on a shirt or I’ll freeze.”

“I’ll keep you warm.” he says and gently kisses her breast making Clarke laugh. 

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She gets up and cleans herself up and puts on a shirt, before stopping to stand by the bed for a bit, her heart swelling because of the love she feels for the man all but sleeping on the bed. She carefully gets back down and Bellamy wastes no time tugging her against his chest. 

\---

Next morning Clarke wakes up from deep, sweet slumber to huffing, puffing and then to something cold pressing against her neck. She frowns, grunts and tries to get away, but a hand appears on her waist to keep her in place. 

“Stay still, Clarke. I need you to warm me up.” Bellamy grumbles behind her and sniffs and then Clarke realizes that the cold thing pressing against her neck was Bellamy’s nose. 

“Ugh, Bellamy, stoop...Let me sleep.” Clarke grumbles, but Bellamy doesn’t stop it, just chuckles and plants his whole face on Clarke’s neck. The puffs of air tickle her neck and she squirms and then Bellamy sneezes.

“Your hair tickled me!” Bellamy says sounding almost offended and Clarke snorts. 

“You got what you deserved.” she says, summoning her snottiest voice.

Bellamy growls. 

“I’ll show you deserve.” he says and starts peppering kisses upwards Clarke neck and towards her ear. Clarke groans and rubs her eyes, but then starts giggling when Bellamy gently bites down on her earlobe.

“Ass.” she says fondly and turns around so that she can catch Bellamy’s face in her hands and kiss him properly. Then she uses the momentum to climb to straddle Bellamy’s hips. 

“You need warming up, huh?”

“I do, desperately.” Bellamy says beaming up at her with a satisfied glint in his eyes. “You hogged the covers again.”

Clarke snorts.

“Lies.”

“Nuh-uh. I’ll have you know that…” Clarke leans down and bites his neck, making Bellamy yelp.

“Shut up, you won already.” Clarke sheds her top and crosses her arms. “Are we going to do this or not?”

\---


End file.
